Woman Scorned
by The Loliconvict
Summary: At the Acrobaleno camp, this heat up, and cool down. ColonelloLal Mirch


Lal Mirch glanced up from where she sat at the campfire of the Acrobaleno cammp to where Colonello was limping towards his tent. It had been a while since she had changed the bandages on his leg and the _-stupid-_ blonde still wasn't taking proper care of his body. 'Why does he push himself like this?' Lal wondered and watched Mammon out of the corner of her eye.

The money grubber was scowling after Colonello and wringing his _-wrinkling, weakening-_ hands in a gesture of anger. "Someone go make that idiot take care of himself, before I go kill him." Mammon hissed and rubbed his temples. "I know he's trying to play the brave,

selfless, inspirational hero, but goddamn it all, we aren't invincible anymore _-make him savor what he has left._"

Lal sighed and took in her old teammate's withering body sadly. Already the Millefiore's Negative Rays had killed _-slaughtered-_ the Orange Pacifier holder, and unless Verde came up with a _-miracle- _cure, Mammon would be the next to die. "I'll go take to him." She promised softly _-and affectionately-_ and stood to go.

Picking up a few bandages and an ice pack from the cooler, she walked to Colonello's tent and strolled in without announcement. Sure enough, there the idiot sat, polishing his anti-tank rifle.

"You alright Colonello?"

"Get out of here, kora." Colonello said, without looking up.

Not letting that deter her, Lal sat down on the dirt floor in front of Colonello and carefully began rolling up the blonde's pant leg _-where the Ray's affected him most was his legs_. She undid the bandages and cringed upon realising that _-damn him-_ they were the same ones Reborn had made Colonello let Lal put on. Much dirtier and rattier, true, but the same ones.

That had been a week ago. Gently, and being thankful for maternal instincts, Lal redressed the swollen knee joint with the ice pack and bandages, being careful not to hurt Colonello in the process. He had set aside the gun to watch her by then, and to be frank, the solemn stare was unnerving.

"Why don't you just kiss it better, kora?" He snickered.

Hurt that Colonello found her kind, noble gesture trivial and stupid, Lal placed, with grandeur, a mocking kiss on the Blie Acrobaleno's knee.

The blonde, very suprised that Lal had actually done it _-and not beaten the crap out of him like expected-_ held out his left arm, his palm facing up. "My wrist kinda hurts too, kora." He tapped his pulse lightly.

Without a moment's hesitation _-because she almost liked where this could be going-_ Lal skimmed her lips across Colonello's pulse.

Feeling much less annoyed and much bolder _since he still hadn't gotten slapped-_ the former child gestured to his neck. Lal smiled at him, catching on to his game _-and definately liking where this was going-_ and bracing herself on Colonello's knees, felt the rhythm of his pulse for the second time that evening.

"And here too, kora."

She nearly, almost blushed _-but didn't, 'casue mafiaosos don't do that-_ and delicately took Colonello's face in her hands and kissed his cheeks. "And where else needs a woman's touch?" She teased and twisted her hair on a finger, like she'd seen Poison Scorpion do_ -just cause she could really use some good sex right now._

"Well," Colonello strummed his fingers against his cheek in mock thought _-like he needed to think about this._ "There is one place, kora."

Lal felt her head get shoved down and was suprised _-horrified more like it-_ to find herself between the blonde's legs. Looking at the tent _-mountain-_ poking out of his pant's groin.

**SMACK!**

She stalked out of the tent and back to the camp, leaving Colonello _-the sex drive murderer-_ to do whatever he wanted _-like jump off a cliff._ "Pervert. Idiot. Childish moron," She muttered and scowled at a rock in her path.

At the campfire, Mammon chuckled quietly at poor old Lal. "Oh, Reborn?" He said _-sang-_ over his shoulder in the direction of the tent directly behind him.

"Judging from your sing-song tone of voice, the weakling just got owned by Lal?" Reborn smirked triumphantly as he walked out of his tent with a bounce in his step. He sat down on the log seat next to Mammon. "Like we ever thought he'd actually pull it off."

"Oh, I don't know. Considering how long Mirch has been without getting some, I thought he might've had a tiny change." The Indigo Pacifier shrugged and gingerly picked Phantasma up. "But he still lost."

Reborn nodded and watched Lal stalk to her tent, duck inside, and loudly set up several locks. "Y'know Viper, let's wait til tommorrow to collect our bet money."

"What?!" Mammon's head snapped up and he gaped _-like a fish-_ at Reborn.

"Think about it." Reborn grinned. "We'll still get our money tommorow and we'll let our poor, literally wounded, comrade nurse his libido, and knee, and get our cash tommorrow." He chuckled and stroked Leon's head.

Mammon smirked as well andrubbed his hands together _-like a banker._ "Reborn, sometimes I believe you're a genius." He sniggered before turning to watch Lal Mirch's shadowed figure smashing things in her tent.

"Wonder how she'd react if she knew about Colonello betting he'd get her in bed, ne Reborn?"

In her tent, Lal swore on her former student and smashed the china Iemitsu's wife had given her a few years ago.

In his tent, Colonello sat on his bed, rubbing his face _-specifically the cheek with the big red handprint on it-_ with a puzzled expression on his face. That had not gone the way he'd planned _-cause when he had imagined it, she had NOT knocked out two of his teeth._

--The Next Morning--

It had been at breakfast when Lal Mirch, still tired, and annoyed walked up to the breakfast table to get some food and heard Reborn and Mammon demand Colonello pay them their money becasue he hadn't got Lal in bed after all. That's when the shit hit the fan _-and Reborn, Colonello and Mammon, thanks to the nearby Port-a-Potty and the superhuman strenght of a woman scorned._


End file.
